Foothill Transit Wiki:Rules
We have rules here. Follow them. We hardly give out indefinite blocks, mostly for things related to other users. Rule #1 No Spamming or Vandalism Spamming is the use of typing random words or editing an article to make it negative connotation, also blanking a page. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month every time Rule #2 No Porn While Tumblr and PornHub are great sites, this isn't the site for porn, sorry, there may be kids on here. Punishment:1-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month every time Rule #3 No Fighting Fighting is not cool and just plain stupid. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month Rule #4 No Irrelevant Stuff No creating your own pages about yourself or Bugs Bunny, stuff like that. Don't upload pictures about that stuff either. Only this wiki related stuff. However, for your user page, it is fine. This includes fan art. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month every time Rule #5 Sockpuppetry Socks are allowed but if they are used for stupid purposes, they will be ran over. They are most likely used to evade a block. However, if your accounts aren't blocked, they are okay. Punishment:If found, 1 year to indefinite run over on your bad sock, extended block on your main. Continuing to make socks during your run over will most likely after like 3 times, result in a 1 year to indefinite block on your main. We know it's you because we can see your IP address, even though you are logged in. Rule #6 No Bullying This is probably the most unforgiveable offense out of all, don't do it. It's just stupid. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month, third time, indefinite Rule #7 Respect Privacy of Others Don't ask for someone's address, age, birthday, or password. If you see this, report it right away, and you will be thanked and rewarded. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month, third time, indefinite Rule #8 Age Requirement Wikia's policy requires you be age 13 and up. We do not care, but if Wikia finds out, they will most likely have to drop you until 13, sorry. Punishment:None, but if Wikia finds out, and they drop you, you will be run over until 13. Rule #9 Plagiarism Allowed, but credit the source. Punishment:If not credit source, 1-week run over every time Rule #10 Profanity Watch your mouth! No saying, fuck, shit, bitch, cunt, dick, faggot, cocksucker, or pussy, or any related sex word. Hell, ass, damn, fudge, shoot, gay, crap, retard (if not to someone else on the wiki), is okay. Punishment:2-strike 1 day run over every time Rule #11 No Impersonating Impersonating is pretending to be someone else when you clearly aren't. Don't do this, be yourself, you don't need to be someone else to be awesome and unique. Punishment:If found, indefinite run over on the impersonated account, and if you want to edit again, you will have to create a new account. Rule #12 Usernames Do not create stupid user names, like "My Big Dick" or "Fuck you all". Punishment:If found, indefinite run over on the blocked account, and if you want to edit again, you will have to create a new account. Rule #13 No editing other user pages without a reason If you want to edit someone else's user page, please provide a summary. Failure to do so could lead to consequences. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month every time Rule #14 No removing warnings or messages Archiving these is okay, but removing will lead to consequences. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, additional 1 month every time, with the removal of talk page access for a week. Rule #15 No Trolling Trolling is vandalism or spam meant for amusement or entertainment. If you want to troll, go troll on http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Trollers will be ran over by a bus. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month every time Rule #16 Respect Others Opinions Your opinion on who's the next president may not be the same as someone else's. Don't force it on to them. Punishment:2-strike 1 week run over, after that, 1 month every time Rule #17 Chat The chat may be used to discuss anything. Even off topic stuff. You may use the allowed words or profanity, if not used directly at a user. However, you may not disrespect others on the chat, provide links, or spam. Punishment:2-strike kicked out of the chat, after that, banned from the chat for a week Rule #18 No Threats You may not say "I'm gonna find you and burn your house." or "I'm gonna steal from you and kill you.". Threats are bad and just don't do it. Punishment:2-strike 1 month run over every time Rule #19 Advertising Advertising is okay, but you should not put it on someone's message wall. Only on the chat and the fourm off-topic discussions. Punishment:3-strike 1 week run over every time Rule #20 Edit War Edit war will result in the Driver protecting the page so neither user can edit. Punishment:None the first time, but if persistent violator, 1 week run over, every time Rule #21 Privacy Policy User information is stored on servers in the United States. The only information that you need give is a username and password. The username does not need to be your real name. Therefore, any personal information you choose to give is not compulsory. No personal information should be given on the wiki by persons aged less than 13 years. All details submitted in your Wikia request may be made public. The email address you provide in your request will be publicly viewable on the information page about your wiki's mailing list. You may change this email in your user preferences, after your request. If you choose to enter a real name in your preferences, this will be publicly available. However, this field is optional, and there is no requirement for any user to give a real name. Users under 13 should not give their real name. Information from our server logs may be stored and used to gather aggregate data about users, and used to determine whether the identity of one or more users is the same in cases of abuse. This data includes your IP address and details about your browser. Your browser must permit cookies to be set (by *.wikia.com) in order for you to log in to Wikia. If you do not make an account on any wiki, there is no necessity to accept cookie requests from this site. Edits by users who are not logged in will show the user's IP address in the page history of the article they edited, and also in other places on the site, including watchlists and recent changes, and in any external feeds made of such pages. Do not give your personal information out on your user page, such as address, school, bank account #, passwords. If you do there could be consequences. Punishment:Deletion of your user page, forced to create a new one. Blocking Policy If you were ran over, you were ran over for a reason. We don't give blocks without warning. Usually to prevent unauthorized sockpuppeting, we usually disable IP addresses unless you were blocked for a name reason, cause we can't change your name, nor can we delete accounts. Unblocking You may ask someone to repeal your block. If they say no, then your block will continue. However, if you continue asking and we say NO, your block will continue. If your message wall is blocked, message User:Orange Mo at his Looney Tunes Wiki wall.